


Of study sessions and confessions

by suzakukills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst part about confessing to someone is having to make sure if they heard you or not. Should you ask? Or just let it go. Maybe it's fate giving you a second chance. Suga isn't sure he wants to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of study sessions and confessions

**Author's Note:**

> my uber favorite @inmisericorde had a birthday recently and I just knew I had to write you something; forgive any ooc-ness i've never written anything haikyuu before omg, and I hope this puts a smile on your gorgeous friend, K <3 (sorry for the belated posting I FORGOT TO POST IT OMG)

“Daichi,” Suga calls his name but the captain of Karasuno High doesn’t even look up from his phone. 

A soft ‘hmm’ is all he manages to reply, completely immersed in what he’s doing. 

“Daichi,” the vice-captain tries again and sets down the tray with cold drinks he had gotten for the both of them. They were studying at Suga’s house for the afternoon and were preparing for a pop-quiz the next day.   
Well, they were trying to, but Daichi had been sort of out of it all afternoon and the grey haired boy finally decided to call it quits and go get refreshments hoping the break would clear Daichi’s head, instead he was now fully immersed in his phone and completely ignoring both the open book in front of him in the low table and Suga’s tapping foot. 

“You know, if you didn’t want to study you shouldn’t have come,” he didn’t mean it but he had to do something to bring his attention to him. 

“Yeah...” was all he got out of the black haired boy.

Suga sat across from him, giving up, and reaching for his own drink – wondering what could be so intriguing that would keep him so unattentive. 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Daichi finally looked up from the phone, red in his cheeks, and he tried to offer him his best smile. 

“Never mind,” Suga shook his head and pointed to the drink he had gotten him before taking a sip of his own; maybe it was his fault after all. He probably shouldn’t have suddenly confessed after school and specially not on the day that they had agreed to study together. 

What had made it all even more awkward was that Daichi had been wearing his earbuds and when Suga was done blurting out how much he liked him, Daichi took out one of them and said ‘Huh?’ ... what could Suga say after that? But he could feel the tension around them, maybe he had heard him and was trying to play it cool and let them both forget about it.

Maybe he hadn’t heard him and he couldn’t just ask him about it, all that mattered was that Suga himself was jittery and a nervous mess and that obviously rubbed off on Daichi who was doing his best to occupy his mind with literally anything but holding a conversation with him. 

“Hey, Daichi, I think maybe you should...”

“I’m ready,” he announced proudly and gave him a smile. Before he could ask what he was talking about, Daichi was already standing up and Suga swallowed hard. 

He opened his mouth to speak, to ask, to stop him but the dark haired boy was already turning around to sit next to him. He smiled, without saying much of anything else, and put his hands on Suga’s face, gently. 

He could feel his own lips tremble, and his hands were on Daichi’s chest to put distance between them (shy about the gesture) but the other boy didn’t hesitate in pulling his face forward before kissing him. Their lips touched and he wasn’t trembling anymore; he moved forward too, following Daichi’s lead into the kiss and breaking apart only to breathe. 

“I like you too,” he finally said – biting his lip nervously and moving his hands to hold Suga’s - bringing them down from his chest and letting them rest on his lap. Suga didn’t speak. Daichi squeezed his hands gently and mumbled a soft hey. 

The grey haired boy’s mouth was gaping, and he couldn’t get words out. He wanted to know so much, so much of it all. He closed his eyes, moved his head to the sides, mouth wide open the entire time. 

Laughter roared in the room, and Daichi’s right hand pulled him closer. Resting on his nape and bringing him to lean his head on his shoulder. “I like you, Suga,” he whispered on his ear and moved his hand to caress his hair. 

Suga was thankful that his head was resting on his shoulder because he was sure he was as red as the curtains. How was it that he couldn’t say it, and here he was saying it twice. With a smile in his face and trembling hands holding him close.

“I thought you didn’t hear me... or that you were trying to play it off,” Suga finally said. He lifted his head and ran his thumb across Daichi’s lips, trying not to blush too much at the fact that he had just kissed the. 

“Stupid. I was just looking up some stuff,” he flicked his forehead affectionately and gave him another kiss, this time a quick peck. 

“So you were just going to keep quiet?” he chuckled. 

“I was waiting for a more appropiate time,” Suga rolled his eyes and darted forward to give him a kiss too. This time he put his hands on Daichi’s shirt and pulled him forward to him; He nibbled on his lower lip and that made the black haired boy open his mouth and he let his tongue in. He was pretty sure this was a french kiss and he touched his tongue with his own, feeling flustered the arm he was leaning in gave him as they both were sitting on their legs. Without much warning they fell back with Daichi on top of him. 

The impact caused them to bump foreheads, but neither were complaining at the position. “Hey, can I kiss your beauty mark?” Daichi murmured right in Suga’s ear. 

He nodded, and he smiled into the kiss as he leaned down and let his lips linger there for a second or two. 

“Now we’re never going to study for that quiz,” Suga mumbled. 

They both laughed together, sneaking a glance at the forgotten books. 

“This is studying too,” he fell to the side and pulled Suga on top of him this time. “Let’s ace this test together,” he managed to say before putting his hands on the grey haired boy’s hips and holding them down against his own. 

Suga rolled his eyes. 

He always was a devoted student.


End file.
